


A Mess to be Made

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [11]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is at home with Rafe and Max while Alec is out on patrol with Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess to be Made

Alec was out with Jace on patrol, so he was alone with the boys.

They’d had dinner and he was letting them play for a bit before bedtime. 

 

He’d been reading through some of his books in the living room when the giggling caught his attention.

It was a little too loud for little boys who were supposed to be playing nicely in their room. 

He was also certain he caught a hint of mischievousness in the giggles.

He got up to investigate. He hoped it wasn’t too bad. 

The noise was coming from his bedroom. He cringed at what he pictured might be happening.

“Maxi, let me help.” Rafe was saying as Magnus walked into the room that he shared with Alec. Rafe was holding his blush brush to Max's face.

"That tickles Rafe!" Maxi replied with laughter.

He breathed a little sigh of relief it was not as bad as he pictured, but not great either.

Rafe and Max were on the floor of the bedroom with all of his cosmetics around them. 

He took out his phone and got a few pictures before they noticed him. They looked up at him with big smiles when they saw him.

“Daddy don’t we look good?” Max asked him. 

“We look just like you daddy!” Rafe added.

They were both covered in make-up. 

He tried not to laugh too hard, “Well you both look very cute, but I seem to remember Papa and I saying you shouldn’t come in our room without permission.” 

They looked up at with the cutest little sad faces.

“We’re sorry daddy.” Max said with a frown for effect.

“Yeah we’re sorry. We just want to be just like you Daddy.” Rafe added.

Oh they were good he thought.

“Well although you boys did a very good job I think you two have had more than enough fun.” He said as he picked them both up. “Let’s get you both bathed and then we’ll have a bedtime story okay”

“Okay” they both replied.

 

After he’d given them their bath, tucked them into bed, and whisked away the mess with the snap of his fingers he relaxed back on the couch and sent out a group text to all interested parties with a picture of the boys.


End file.
